<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want to remember by AgenderMoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898960">I want to remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderMoth/pseuds/AgenderMoth'>AgenderMoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Fear, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderMoth/pseuds/AgenderMoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy has a wish. And the others are not particularly happy to help her fulfill it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want to remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am sorry, I know it's not the best writing. This is just the Prolog, sort of. I promise the next parts are going to not be so weird.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ivy, no.”<br/>
She hasn’t said a word yet and still Jonny knows her wish. Like every time he will deny it. He already has to be exact. A cold hand is stretched out against her, shutting her up before she even manages to explain herself.<br/>
But it’s Ivy, so she knows full well that there is a 47% chance that today she can convince him.<br/>
And a 53% chance that she will get brutally murdered.<br/>
But it’s worth the risk.<br/>
“Jonny please, you know I-“<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“But, it’s really just-“<br/>
“Ivy I don’t know how many times we’ve had this discussion and I don’t want to know. I am really, really not interested, I have told you my view on this too many times and if you start it again, I am going to fucking rip out your lungs.”<br/>
“Please Jonny, it’s really imp-“<br/>
With no hesitation a gunshot is fired right into her heart. She gasps in shock, falls down, fights with herself not to lose consciousness.<br/>
Jonny steps to her leans over her face, looks her in the eyes, deadly serious.<br/>
“Shut it, Ivy.”<br/>
There is pain. That’s what she hates, she can feel pain even though immortal. But worse is that there’s fear. Fear at Jonny, because although she considers him a friend, she knows full well that when he gets angry or annoyed, he is out of control.<br/>
Instances like the time he stabbed Raphaella thirty times in the chest, or the time when he cut every single limb out of Marius' body prove that.<br/>
And the 78% chance that he is going to make his words reality doesn’t make the fact that he stands above her necessarily better.<br/>
To be honest, if anything, it makes it worse.<br/>
“Jonny I-“<br/>
Her attempt to go at it is once again shut up by Jonny’s hand snapping down and gripping her neck so tightly that every last bit of air is destined to never reach her vital organs.<br/>
She knows that in a few seconds she will lose consciousness and die. And then she will wake up at the infirmary, Marius face being the first thing she sees. It will feel awful, like every time it will, and Marius will look at her with such pity.<br/>
Jonny will be the one to have brought her there, to have told Marius to watch over her so that nothing happens while she regenerates, and he will have told him to take good care of her because he is concerned about her well-being.<br/>
But currently, he doesn’t seem to have any concern at all at her misery.<br/>
“I don’t know how many times I will have to tell you this Ivy, I can’t and won’t help you. What you ask is a terribly bad idea and I won’t allow you to go through with it. It will fucking destroy you and I mean destroy you in a horrible way that is not physical and can’t be repaired. Can you understand that?”<br/>
She shakes her head; it takes more strength than it should.<br/>
Then her eyes close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>